girlsincarceratedfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Episodes # The Girls of Madison # Until We Meet Again # Mean Girls # Where the Story Begins # Love In Lockup # High Expectations # My Life Story # Moving Mountains Featured inmates * Alexis Miller * Amanda Carrol * Armani Buckner * Aubrey Wilson * Brianna Guerra * Cassie St. John * Chrissy Hutchinson * Heidi Lakin * Najwa Pollard * Paige McAtee * Taryn Twine * Sarah Maxwell * Courtney Michelle Rosenberger * Emily Harding * Faith Holbert * Kiersten Malone † † While in with some of the featured girls, Kiersten didn't make it into any final edits of the first season without her face being blurred out. Featured staff * John Galipeau * Officer Lewis (m) * Jacie Minnick - Psychiatric Social Services * Pamela Nott (replaced Minnick) * Captain Crawley (f) * Sgt. Frazer (m) * Tim Hawkins - Science teacher * Officer Distel (f) * Officer Phillips (?) * Sgt. Edrington (f) * Teacher Ison (f) * Tonya McCubbins-Bray, a teacher * Officer J. Coffman (f) * Lieutenant Jessica Ehrnreiter * Ms. Sparks - Community Service Director * Mr. McWhorter - Administration * Officer Webster (f) * Mr. Ramos - Math teacher * Ms. Skinnari - Administration Featured civilians * Ron Wilson, Aubrey's grandfather * Robin Wilson, Aubrey's grandmother * Heather Wilson, Aubrey's aunt * Arthur Guerra, Brianna's grandfather * Vivian Guerra, Brianna's grandmother * Melissa Guerra, Brianna's mother * Brienna, Aubrey's best friend * Najwa's father (mentioned) * Najwa's mother (mentioned) * Najwa's brothers (mentioned) * Les Howard (Chrissy's case manager) * Stephanie Hutchinson (Chrissy's sister) * Ms. Hutchinson (Chrissy's mother) * Sharon Maxwell, Sarah's aunt / adoptive mother * Robert Maxwell, Sarah's uncle / adoptive father * Kimberly Twine, Taryn's mother * Dustin Lakin, Heidi's brother * Gabby Lakin, Heidi's sister * Rosanne Lakin, Heidi's mother * Michelle Pfoust, Sarah's biological mother (mugshot photo only) * William Chaulfant, Sarah's alleged rapist (mugshot photo only) Key crew positions The following is a list of the nitty gritty extra crew positions beyond those listed in the show's main article infobox. * Supervising Field Producer: Kori Frederick * Editors: ** Allan Piper ** Kimberly Pellnat ** Dan Nelson * Line Producer: Micaela Pender * Production manager: Paul Backer * Story Producer: Marion Cunningham * Junior Story Producer: Daniel Barrack * Associate Producer: Jeffrey Rodriguez * Production Coordinators: ** Ben Reignier ** Jessica Shaw * Casting Director: Meghan Griffin * Senior R&C Coordinators: ** Carolaan Falotico ** Kevin Atkins * Casting Associate Producer: ** Laura Clements * Researcher: Steven Rittner * Production Assistants: ** Dustin Batt ** Jared Clifton ** Melanie Copeland ** Nate Muligan ** Shannon Spellman * Field Assistant Editor: Craig Williams * Post-production supervisor: Kevin Fogarty * Post-Production Coordinator: Bradley Cain * Lead Assistant Editor: Brandon Heer * Loaders: ** Paul Stewart ** Alfanso Rodriguez * Online Editor: Marty Benn & Associates * Post-Production Audio: Creative Audio Post * Director of Music: Missy Berkowitz * Graphics Courtesy of: Somatic ; Loud TV season 1 * Loud Television ** Senior Vice President of Production: Danielle Bibbo ** Vice President of Post Production: Danielle DiStefano ** Senior Director of Post-Production: Valerie Laleuf ** Senior Vice President of Talent and Casting: Gretchen Palek ** Vice President of Talent and Casting: Danielle Gervais ** Director of Rights and Clearances: Lisa Hackett Music Music courtesy of: * Extreme Music * Jingle Punks * Reality Tune * Strike Audio * Vanacore Music Category:Seasons